


Why Do I Love You, Justin Taylor?

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Men Crying, POV Male Character, Past Violence, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thinks of all the reasons he loves Justin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Love You, Justin Taylor?

Why do I love you, Justin Taylor? Let me count the reasons…

I love you because when I first saw you under that street lamp, something struck me like nothing else could. Despite all those tricks, despite the fact that you left me for what you only _thought_ was love, love _was_ there—even if it took me another two years to realize it myself.

I love you because as I sat there, in a lonely hospital corridor, I desperately wanted you to be all right. I had accompanied you to what I had hoped would be a night to remember. It certainly was—for all the wrong reasons. What did I have to show for it? A bloody scarf!

I love you because after that awful night so long ago, after another awful night that very well could have taken your life as well as that of so many others, I might very well have lost you—I might not have been able to tell you just how deeply having you in my life meant to me!

But most of all, I love you because you never gave up. Even when I was at my worst physically, even as you went to follow your dream, I hope you knew I was with you, rooting you on, wanting you to be the best artist—as you were homosexual—you could be.

Apparently, you were. The days must have flown quickly—before I knew what was happening, I found myself at Pittsburgh International, rising to my feet when I heard the clamor of passengers.

And there you were! Smiling, you let the baggage you were carrying slip from your hands as you held your arms out for me. A strange sensation came over me as I approached, feeling my mouth likewise turn up. My arms also came out as I quickened my steps, until at last—at last—I had you in my arms, laughing, crying, only able to whisper, “Sunshine—my Sunshine—you—you’re—”

You looked into my eyes. Then it happened: Once again, you broke into that Sunshine smile I fell for most of all, held me close to you, and whispered:

“Home, Brian…I’m  _home_ .”

 


End file.
